Deseo
by Glass Spires
Summary: ¿Por qué estaba haciendo aquello? Ya no importaba. Nada. Tan sólo aquel placer irreal que inundaba cada estrecho de su piel, de su mente, alejándolo de la atroz verdad que con tanto esmero se rehusaba a aceptar. Matt/Mello/Near, yaoi.


**Dislcaimer****: **_Los personajes no me pertenecen, ya saben. Lo de siempre._

**Deseo.**

–M-Matt…

Calor. El calor sofocante asfixiando cada poro de su piel, las gotas de sudor paseándose lentamente por su rostro, su cuello. Todo resultaba confuso en aquella habitación penumbrosa, apenas iluminada por los restos de una vela ya consumida la noche anterior. ¿Por qué se encontraba allí? No podía recordarlo; apenas sí lograba pensar con claridad en aquel mar de gemidos y placer, donde su conciencia se ahogaba sin compasión alguna.

–M-Matt… –repitió con labios temblorosos, entregándose a aquellas caricias fogosas que lo hacían perder la razón.

–Sh…

Un par de manos inquietas recorrieron con ansia su torso, arrancándole lastimosos gemidos que era incapaz de contener. ¿Por qué estaba haciendo aquello? No encontró la respuesta en el desorden que formaban sus ideas; tan sólo un repentino placer se apoderó de su entrepierna, mientras sus uñas se hundían en la profundidad de las sábanas blancas que se abultaban a su alrededor. ¿No dolía su orgullo, al estar regalándose así? Sin importarle ya nada, sin resistirse a aquella sensación que lo obligaba a retorcerse de satisfacción. ¿Hace ya cuánto tiempo encontraba excitante a la humillación?

–¡M-Matt!... –gritó una vez más, impaciente.

Dolor; un dolor punzante penetrando en su interior, un dolor infame. ¿Aquel grito desesperado lo había proferido su propia voz? Una lágrima cayó por su maltrecha mejilla, mientras su figura se perdía en la oscuridad junto con otra; tan vulnerable, tan frágil. Siendo humillado ante cada embestida, demostrando su debilidad con aquellos gemidos de un prohibido placer. Pero ya nada importaba para él. Perdida su arrogancia en aquel acto denigrante, ¿qué más podía perder?

Suspiros, gritos; sollozos que denotaban su impotencia. Y aquel continuo vaivén entre ambos cuerpos, sofocándose entre el otro y la cama deshecha.

–M-Matt…v-voy a…

Percibió el delicioso golpe final acechándolo. Cada músculo tensándose por el instinto, los gemidos perforándole la garganta al escapar de sus labios enloquecidos. Apenas sí se escuchaba a sí mismo, ensordecido por los latidos acelerados de su corazón. ¿Tampoco le importaría rendirse tan fácilmente ante un orgasmo?

–¡M-Mello! –aulló su opresor.

Sintió el deleite ahogándolo por completo, apartándolo de la realidad. ¿Por qué se encontraba allí? ¿Por qué estaba haciendo aquello? Ya no importaba. Nada. Tan sólo aquel placer irreal que inundaba cada estrecho de su piel, de su mente, alejándolo de la atroz verdad que con tanto esmero se rehusaba a aceptar.

–¡Y-yo…n-no aguanto… –gritó, arqueándose de satisfacción en un pleno arrebato de locura y deseo–…_Near!_

Se dejó caer sobre el montón de sábanas, devastado. Permaneció inmóvil, respirando con agitación; sentía el cuerpo magullado, adolorido. Y su conciencia lo abofeteó con una crudeza inhumana al abrir los ojos una vez más, con pesar.

Matt se encontraba a su lado, abrochándose lentamente el pantalón en un silencio inmutable.

–Matt…discúlpame –murmuró Mello, rogando con la mirada un perdón imposible.

Un portazo selló el encuentro de aquella calurosa noche. ¿Era entonces el momento de arrepentimientos, al que tanto tiempo había temido? Se acurrucó sobre las rodillas, escondiendo en ellas su rostro demacrado. Oprimiendo las lágrimas de dolor que insistían en caer por sus mejillas; aquellas viles lágrimas. Porque él no debía llorar.

–Lo siento tanto, Near…_tanto_.

Al menos no por _él_.

* * *

_¡Hola!_

Bueno, primero y principal:

Amantes del Mello/Near, no me maten! No olviden que yo soy una meroneísta de corazón...

Pero...

Me surgió la necesidad de escribir algo como esto.

Ni siquiera yo estoy segura de lo que sea...pero en fin, me gustó. ^^

Y yo que estaba CONVENCIDA de que jamás escribiría un Matt/Mello...

¿Críticas, tomatazos, felicitaciones?

Lo que sea, ¡házmelo saber! :D

Saludos,**_ Glass Spires._**


End file.
